Hayase Mitsuki
Hayase Mitsuki is one of the main heroines in Kimi ga Nozomu Eien. She appears in a series of Muv-Luv stories, mainly Muv-Luv Alternative. Kimi ga Nozomu Eien Mitsuki is the top swimmer of her school and the best friend of Suzumiya Haruka. Like Alternative, she is athletic and is greatly admired by Suzumiya Akane. In the beginning of Kimi ga Nozomu Eien, Mitsuki helps Haruka in her confession to Narumi Takayuki, but ironically falls in love with Takayuki in the process. Mitsuki supports her friend with her love for Takayuki, but still harbors strong feelings for the boy. One day, while Takayuki was headed towards a station to meet Haruka for a date, Mitsuki stops him and tells him that she wants a present because it is her birthday. Takayuki accepts and the two lose track of time as they shop together, finally settling on a silver ring. Mitsuki is ecstatic and bids Takayuki farewell. Once Takayuki reaches the station, he calls out to Haruka, but doesn't find her. He thinks she might have returned because he was late, but he notices a large crowd gathered. Initially confused, Takayuki approaches the crowd and slowly feels fear building up inside of him. Once he reaches the center, he finds a policeman radioing someone about a girl that was critically injured by a car. He then says the girl's name is "Suzumiya Haruka", a school student, causing Takayuki to fall to his knees. Haruka falls into a deep coma, and the doctors don't know if she'll ever wake again. Both Mitsuki and Takayuki suffer from extreme guilt, each blaming themselves for Haruka's condition, though Takayuki blames himself much harder than Haruka did and was left a compete emotional wreak. Because of Mitsuki's guilt at destroying her friends' lives, her performance during the national swimming competition was so laughably bad her coach kicked her off the team and everyone around her mocked her behind her back, saying she did poorly because of "boy problems". Mitsuki continues to see Takayuki, who was barely surviving without her help, and is pained to see the boy killing himself over his guilt for Haruka. At some point she kisses him and sleeps with him, and the two eventually build up a relationship. After this, both of them started to feel better and they begin to heal their wounds. In a cruel twist of fate, Suzumiya Akane one day walks in on Mitsuki, naked in Takayuki's bed (in the visual novel she merely acknowledges their relationship being common knowledge within the city circles; in both versions she is greatly hated by Akane). Akane drops her sports bag from shock, and after a brief awkward silence, starts crying and angrily accuses Mitsuki of betraying her sister. In her shock and anger, she falsely assumes that Mitsuki "stole" Takayuki from Haruka the instant Haruka went into a coma, but Mitsuki never corrects her on this, out of her own guilt and shame. From that day, Akane's relationship with Mitsuki was broken, she lost all respect for her and hated her with all her heart. A few years later, Takayuki's condition had substantially improved thanks to Mitsuki's help (he found a job and was considered for promotion to managerial status) and the two forged a strong relationship. Akane still loathes Mitsuki, to the point where she refuses to even speak to her, but still maintains her relationship with Takayuki. All that changes one day when Takayuki gets a call from Akane, telling him that Haruka had awaken from her coma. Muv-Luv Alternative She serves as Storm Vanguard One for Special Task Force A-01 and is heavily depended on by the rest of the team. Both for her skills in a TSF and her ability to keep everyone calm and focused. She becomes a mentor of sorts to the new recruits from squad 207B, especially Shirogane Takeru, who works under her as a Storm Vanguard. On the battlefield she likes to take on a joking and combative attitude, often making a competition out of things to get her squadmates fired up and hide her own tension. She is also a frequent kill stealer, often taking kills from the other flights in A-01, making her a bad choice for a video game partner. Probably. The first time she is seen drunk is after the Sadogashima attack when Munakata says she likes to drink alcohol, but can't handle it that well. Gallery Hayase Shiranui.png Mitsukipunch.jpg Rebirth 29.png Rebirth 40.png Rebirth 42.png Rebirth 47.png Rebirth 57.png Rebirth 91.png Rebirth 93.png Rebirth 94c.png hayase_swimsuit.jpg CnAZ3EEVIAAIYL6.png Hayase Altered Fable Airsoft.png|Mitsuki, in her airsoft attire. Category:Characters Category:Kimi ga Nozomu Eien Category:Alternative Category:Altered Fable Category:Haruko Maniax Category:Resurrection Category:Females